An Episode That Should Have Had Happened
by Sw33tChick
Summary: He sees her everywhere! News, Magazines, TV, Radio, Everything! She is the Top Coordinato from Sinnoh and Hoenn and she s the Sinnoh Región CHampion! He finally goes and sees her. There might be some people might be there some problems might happened. He has feelings toward her he means a lot to her.


**Hey guys! *-* I`m here with the remake of "An episode that should have had happened." I hope you guys enjoy xD I like to think of this as a, one-shot. I know that other writers have their stories organized, but I`m not organized cx with the font size and all … well enjoy. ^_^**

We start our episode with Dawn. Since she left Unova a year ago she started to work even harder to achieve her goal. She won both Gran Festivals in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Though she became something she didn't expect to be, The Sinnoh Region Champion. She was considered famous and she wasn't a fond about it. She didn't get to have personal time. The media was always behind her.

Dawn has been all over the radio, newspapers, magazines and the TV. She`s been interviewed by lots of people. Cynthia wasn't mad at all because she had some free time to have some journeys. Cynthia went from Kanto to Unova starting new journeys…

We find ourselves with, Ash he was in the Pokémon Center with Iris and Cilan. It`s been over a two years since he left Sinnoh. "Hey, Buddy? Can you pass me that magazine?" Ash told Pikachu, "I heard that there`s a new Sinnoh Champion. I wonder how Cynthia is taking this, but I bet she`s fine."

"What are you looking at Ash?" asked Cilan

"This magazine, I heard there`s a new Sinnoh Champion," Ash told Cilan.

"You`re telling me that someone beat, Cynthia?" asked Cilan shocked, "Yeah, pretty much, thanks Buddy." Ash thanked Pikachu for the magazine.

"Whoa, Dawn`s in the cover picture," Ash said, _she looks pretty in this picture, well she`s always pretty… _Dawn was wearing her usual outfit, but somehow she looked better. Her body was developing and her outfit was showing it off. Ash knew she was older now; she wasn't the 10 year old Ash had seen for the first time. She was 15 now.

"Ash what does it say about her?" Iris said coming in the Pokémon Center with Axew in her shoulder.

"It says," Ash read, "That she`s the new Sinnoh Champion and that she`s a Top Coordinator in both Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"She beat, Cynthia?!" Iris asked. "I guess she did, remember when we saw her? I think it was over a year since we last saw her. She`s gotten tougher." Ash said amazed

"Well, she did win the Hoenn and Sinnoh Gran Festivals," Cilan said

"Let`s see what the TV says," Iris said while turning the TV. *the reporter* "Ok guys, so here we are seeing how the new Sinnoh Champion is battling and look, she won! As you all may know she is also a Top Coordinator. She will be performing in the next contest in Snowpoint City. Be sure to go and see her flawless performance."

"You know?" Ash said while getting up, "Pikachu? How about we go and pay her a visit."

"So you`re going to go see her?" Iris smirked. She knew that the raven haired teen had feelings toward the famous coordinator.

"Yeah, I think I should go see her," Ash said, "I`ll be back in a couple of days, I won't miss you, Palm Tree. Cilan can you take care of my Pokémon, while I`m gone?"

"Ash! Stop calling me that!" Iris said frustrated, "I won't miss you either."

"Of course it would be an honor to take care of your Pokémon," Cilan said. "They`ll be in safe hands." "Thanks, Cilan." Ash said

"Hey, Nurse Joy? I would to buy a plane ticket for Sinnoh," Ash smiled

"Sure, why are you going to Sinnoh?" Nurse Joy asked

"Didn`t she just hear our conversation?" Iris whispered to Cilan. "Don't be rude. Maybe she didn't want to be nosy." Cilan responded. "I`m just asking." Iris said innocently

"I`m going to go see an old friend of mine," Ash explained to Nurse Joy, "What`s her name?" she asked. "Dawn, I haven't seen her and I would like to spend some time with her."Ash said "Well, I hope you get to see her soon, here`s your plane ticket," she smiled. "Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said while leaving

Ash and Pikachu get to the airport and get on the plane. "Well, now we wait till we see her," Ash smiled to Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said with encouragement "You`re excited to see her too?" Ash asked. "Pika pi," Pikachu nodded "Don't worry, Buddy, we`ll see her soon." Ash said while petting him.

He knew that he missed her; he always had a good friendship with her. Ever since she saved him from Team Rocket, he knew he could trust her. It was clear to Ash that not only was she special to him, but to Pikachu and his Pokémon.

*With Dawn*

"Piplup, we still have to battle 4 more people then we can go to Snowpoint," Dawn said disappointed, "Oh, man. This is harder than I thought it would be. This is what Cynthia went through every day, but no need to worry, we`ll be alright." She said with confidence. A young man came in and blushed as he saw the gorgeous coordinator, his name was Albert.

"I`ll be battling you today, Miss Dawn." Albert said politely trying to hide his blush

"Please, call me Dawn." She giggled

**(A/N: I don`t know how to make battle scenes… sorry :/)**

Dawn and Albert battle and Dawn wins. "Miss Dawn? Sorry to bother you but, there`s a young man that would like to talk to you," her representative (Louie) said. "No bother at all, but I`m really busy I still have to battle 3 other people. Tell him that I'm terribly sorry; tell him to meet me in Showpoint City." She said

"I`m terribly sorry, but she is too busy battling. She said to meet her in Snowpoint City," Dawn`s representative said

"Well, thanks for letting me know mister…" Ash said while walking away. "You are welcome." Louie said

"She`s too busy, Pikachu. We`ll have to meet up with her at Snowpoint City," Ash said, "I`m just hoping we get a chance to see her…" "Pika pi," Pikachu said disappointed

*With Dawn*

"Finally, we`re done, Piplup." Dawn smiled "Now we can walk to Showpoint." "Piplup pip!" Piplup whined "We have to walk we don't have a choice, the storm could get us trapped if we go by car."

Both Ash and Dawn were walking through the storm trying to reach their destination. They just didn't know that they were heading to the same place and they didn't know they were going together, in the same storm.

"We`re here," Dawn said while going into the changing rooms. Dawn put on one of the dresses she had designed. This dress had the top white with colorful flowers and the bottom with a florescent pink flow skirt that was 5 in. above her knee. She wore little pearl earrings and white flats. Her hair was up in a half pony tail tied with a pink ribbon. "I like the dress you designed, Dawn." A contestant said "Hey, thanks." Dawn smiled

Dawn has also been designing dresses and clothes with some of the most famous Poke Stylist.

Dawn was just starting the contest with her appeal performance that she`s been practicing with Lucario. She wanted to show off its powerful moves and show that he can be beautiful and elegant.

*With Ash*

"Let`s see how good Dawn`s gotten," Ash said while sitting in the bleachers

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Snowpoint City Contest. I am your host, Marian. Today we got our judges, Our Mayor, Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy." Everyone starts to clap "We got a very special Contest today! She will be staring our Contest with one of her appeal performance, welcoming our Sinnoh Champion and winner from the Gran Festival and the Hoenn Gran Festival! DAWN!" The crowd goes wild!

"Whoa, did she design that dress?" Ash asked Pikachu, "It looks great on her."

"Lucario! Spotlight!" Dawn called out Lucario as he came out of his pokeball with feathers falling off. "Lucario!" it roared out its name looking with confidence.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Dawn commanded. Lucario made a Bone and started to spin it "Throw it up!" The long Bone went up into the sky spinning, "Now use Aurora Sphere!" Lucario made a sparkling Aurora Sphere and threw it at the spinning Bone. It elevated the Bone "Finish it with Force Palm!"Lucario raised its hand and used Force Palm. Then the power that it had made it threw out pieces of colorful sparkles. Making her performance beautifully coordinated.

"Wow, that was amazing," Ash said while clapping with the crowd. The crowd was going wild! "That's was a beautiful, performance!" the Mayor said amazed "It was remarkable!" Mr. Contesta added. "You showed off those powerful moves!" Nurse Joy said astonished.

"What else could we expect from our Gran Festival winner and Champion?!" Marian yelled as the crowd went wild. Dawn and Lucario browed and went back to the changing rooms.

*With Dawn*

"We did wonderful, Lucario! Thank you!" Dawn said using Aurora "You are welcome, Mistress." Lucario replied "Have a good rest," Dawn said while returning him into his Pokeball. "Miss Dawn? Could I have your autograph?" asked one of the contestants. "Of course," Dawn smiled. One after one came for her autograph "Miss Dawn? He would like to see you now," Louie said politely

"I totally forgot," Dawn face palmed herself, "Please tell him that I still have to take care of business. I would like to see my old friend. Tell him to meet me later."

"She said that she has to do some things that are very important," Louie said, he had this British accent and he wasn't even British. "Well, thanks, Mr." Ash said disappointed, "We`ll be heading out of Sinnoh now. I got a call from my friend back in Unova that one of my Pokémon got sick." "I wish you the best of luck." Louie said

*With Ash*

"Pika pi," Pikachu said putting his head down. "I know, Buddy. We have to go back… and we didn't even get to see her." Ash pulled down his cap so no one could see he was depressed. He really wanted to spend some time with her, he didn't even spend a day in Sinnoh and he already had to leave, but he had to be there for his Pokémon.

*With Dawn*

"Well, let`s go, Piplup. We got to head back to Celestic Town." Dawn said, she felt guilty for not being able to see that guy that wanted to see her. It`s time that didn't let her. "Miss, Dawn?" asked a guy with a lime shirt, "What can I do for you?" Dawn asked

"Would you mind if I went with you? I would like to make an interview." He asked. "Sure, but we`ll be walking back to Celestic Town and my representative is coming with us as well, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," he smiled, "My name`s Tracey." "Nice to meet you, Tracey." Dawn said while shaking his hand. Tracey started to ask her question while walking

After an hour of walking…

"I can`t see a thing in this storm," Dawn said. She bumped into someone. "I`m so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

*With Ash*

I was walking back to Celestic Town and I think we got lost in the storm. I didn't know where I was going to be honest. Out of nowhere, I bump into someone. "I`m so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly _I know that voice anywhere_. "Dawn?" I asked

"Ash?" she asked curiously "Dawn! It's so good to finally see you!" I said while giving her a hug. "I know right, but in this storm." She laughed and I laughed with her. The storm cleared off a little bit and I could see her fine. "Why didn't you try to contact me?" she asked

"Well, we did but your representative said you were too busy to see us," I smiled. "You could have at least told me his name," Dawn said "I`m sorry, Miss Dawn." He said "It`s okay." Dawn laughed

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu said while jumping into Dawn`s shoulder. "Aww, it`s so nice to see you too, Pikachu!" Dawn hugged him

"So, what brings you guys to Sinnoh? I thought you were in Unova." She said while hugging Pikachu

"We saw the news and I was reading a magazine, you were everywhere," I smiled "So Pikachu and I decided to come visit you." Dawn put Pikachu down with Piplup, "I didn't think I was all the way to Unova," she laughed, she was looking at their Pokemon, "Those two sure did miss each other." She smiled. These types of moments were the ones that warmed her heart the most.

"Hey, Ash!" Tracey said to Ash, "Hey, how you been?" he asked, "I`m fine thanks for asking." "You know him?"Dawn asked "Yeah, he traveled with me while I was traveling in the Orange Islands." Ash smiled

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Ash asked curiously "I came to interview our new and wonderful Champion."

"She sure is wonderful," Ash smiled back at Dawn "Thanks, Ash." She blushed, "You know it`s so nice to see you again after a year."

Before Ash could answer, "Miss Dawn? We have to go; there are people waiting for you in Calavine City," Louie said.

_I barely got to meet up with her and she already has to leave? We didn't even get time to catch up on things, _Ash put his head down and so did Pikachu when he heard this. They didn't want her to leave so soon.

"I think they can wait, I mean I haven't seen Ash in a year! Please let them know that I don't have time to meet up with them." Dawn said, but she sounded very professional. Ash put his head up; he was surprised that Dawn said she was staying.

"Alright madam," he smiled, "I understand you want time to spend with your friends. I`ll let them know, but I have to let you know that there is another trainer waiting to battle you. I`ll be back in 2 hours." He said while he left

Dawn let out a long sigh, "Well now we can catch up." She smiled, "Hey, look there's two boats, why don't we go on a boat ride?" asked Tracey "That`s a great idea," Dawn said with spackle in her eyes. "I`ll go alone, make sure not to fall off," Tracey said. "Ash and I will go together then." She smiled

They got on the boat and it was pretty hard to paddle, there was a sort of storm. There was a cave up ahead and it looked warm, warmer than being outside…

"Hey, why don't we land in that cave?" Ash asked "Sure, its freezing out here." Dawn said while holding to Pikachu and Piplup tight, but not too tight she didn't want to squeeze the living heck out of them.

"How about we make this place a little warmer?" Dawn asked "How are you going to do that?" Tracey looked confused "C`mon out, Infernape!" she called her out. "Infernape!" It roared, it looked like a strong Infernape.

"Woah, since when do you have an Infernape?" Ash asked amazed, "We`ll when I started my journey, I had won my first Gym Badge. I was through the wood with Piplup and we found a Chimchar hurt and exhausted. We took her to the Pokémon Center. We found out it was abanded by its trainer, so I took her in." she smiled at Infernape while petting her.

"That`s nice, what other Pokémon do you have?" Ash asked, Tracey on the other hand was relieved that it was warm, so he got closer to Infernape. Infernape just looked at him with a face that said, "What`s this weirdo doing?"

"Well I have Piplup, Infernape, Lucario, Salamence, Luxray and I kept Togekiss." She smiled and took Ash`s hat. "That`s shows how well of a trainer you are," he said while sitting down and taking his hat back. He had to admit it looked great on her.

"Hey, thanks Ash! It means a lot coming from an experienced trainer like you." She gave him a warm smile. Ash blushed "Thanks, but I think we should leave, I think the storm passed."

"Yeah, I agree. We should head to Celestic Town and grab some ice cream." Both Dawn and Ash looked at him with a´-_-` "You were just dying of coldness, now you want to eat ice cream?" Ash asked "Yeah, why not?" he put up his hands in defense.

"Alright," Dawn giggled, "Let`s go to Celestic Town to get some ice cream for Tracey. But before I go I have to battle someone who`s been waiting a long time." Dawn smiled "Yeah sure, Misty. I mean Dawn." Ash said accidently "Did you just call me Misty?!" Dawn raged, "I`m sorry, you reminded me of how Misty used to say (I'll be back I have to battle someone.)" He laughed nervously "Please don't ever call me, Misty." She looked serious while saying this. "I promise," Ash said, _I wonder why she got so mad when I called her Misty…_

"Okay, good. Return!" she said while returning Infernape, _Ash should know that I don't like Misty. She likes Ash and she treated him horribly while they were traveling together. I don't understand that girl. _Dawn had many reasons to hate Misty, but the main reason she hated her, was because she liked Ash.

Just as the crew was getting off the boats Louie had gotten there. "Miss Dawn? Are you ready to leave?" he asked "Yeah, let`s go. I`ll see you guys back at Celestic Town." Dawn said from the car. Pikachu looked at her with sad eyes, "I won't take long, I promise." She smiled and waved at them. Pikachu was still depressed.

"She`ll be back, she promised," he petted him. Tracey and Ash were walking to Celestic Town. When they got there, they were waiting a block away from the ice cream shop.

"Hey, Ash. You like Dawn don't you?" Tracey smirked. Ash was blushing and it was very noticeable. "Pfft, no," he said looking away, "Oh, c`mon. You can't hide that blush, Ash. I can see it in your eyes." He laughed slightly

"Ok, yes. I like Dawn. She cheered for me in my Gym Battles, thought me wonderful techniques and we have a one of a kind relationship. She even saved Pikachu. Why do think he loves her?" he asked

"You guys must have a very special relationship," he smiled "Yeah, pretty much. I don't have that type of relationship with Misty, May or Iris. Dawn actually asked to come on a journey with me. Misty just came with me because of her bike, May so I could help her and Iris came in with no ask." He laughed a bit

"I wouldn't want to lose a relationship like that," Tracey said

"Oh, look what I`ve found!" a girl with orange hair said "Misty?" asked Ash, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I went to Unova to see you there and Iris and Cilan? Said you came here, to see the new Sinnoh Champion." She explained

"Well, yeah I came to see the Sinnoh Champion and it`s Dawn." He said happily. "Oh, I see." Misty said, _Dawn shouldn't even be the Sinnoh Champion. She likes the guy I like, I know she likes him and I`m not giving him away… _she thought

"When Dawn comes back we`re going to get some ice cream. You want to join us?" Ash asked her "Yeah, sure I would love to." She said as she came out of her thoughts.

*With Dawn*

"Finally, don't you think that guy was tough?" Dawn asked relived "Piplup!" Piplup agreed with her. Dawn was barely coming back, and what was the first thing she saw? Yup, Misty. "What is she doing here? Do you know why, Piplup?" she asked frustrated "Pip?" Piplup was confused he didn't know who she was "I`m just going to pretend she`s not here." She said

"Hey, Dawn`s back!" Ash said happily, "Pika pika!" Pikachu jumped to her shoulder. "I told you I was going to come back." She said while the mouse Pokémon was rubbing its cheek with the beautiful girl`s. "Did you win?" asked Tracey. "Yeah. That guy was tough, but not tough enough." Dawn smiled she didn't even notice Misty was there, well at least she pretended not to.

"Hey, Misty`s here," Ash said. "Yeah, I noticed." Dawn said while looking away "Well, let`s get going, I want some ice cream." Tracey and Ash both said while heading toward the ice cream shop. Dawn told Pikachu to go with them so he could have a head start.

While Dawn was walking, Misty grabbed her arm and decided she was going to give her a "talk."

"Look, I don't care if you`re the Sinnoh Champion or a famous Coordinator. Ash is mine and what`s mine is mine, so back off!" Misty said with a serious tone. "Okay, first: you spit on me," Dawn said while taking Misty`s spit off of her, "Second: You can`t boss me around." Dawn smiled

"I`m just warning you. Stay away from him, I meet him before you!" Misty yelled "At least I`m not rude to him. I have a better relationship than you`ll ever have with him." Dawn said in the politest tone possible. "Just get out of my way!" Misty said angrily "Fine, but I wouldn't want to be in it because I would be able o see your ugly face!" Dawn had tried her best to be nice, but she failed. She was leaving and heading to the ice cream shop.

"My face is beautiful!" Misty yelled back at her, "Urgh, I knew this would turn into a fight. Wait, this is good. I could make Ash believe that Dawn started the fight!" She said, but she didn't know that Tracey had heard every single word. He ran to the ice cream shop as fast as he could, but he tripped and fell, face first.

Dawn arrived at the ice cream shop with Piplup. "What took you guys so long?" Ash asked, he looked worried "Oh no need to worry. Everything is fine." Dawn turned to the lady "One, chocolate, please," Dawn said while grabbing her pocket to grab money, when Ash stopped her. "Two, actually. I`ll pay." He said giving Dawn his warm smile. "Thanks, Ash." She said as she blushed

"I`ll have vanilla, please?" Tracey said "Here you guys go, wait! You're the Sinnoh Champion and famous coordinator that won both Gran Festivals in Hoenn and Sinnoh! Could I have your autograph?" she asked shy like "Of course." Dawn smiled at the lady.

"Misty, where were you," Ash asked "Oh, I was just washing my hands. The lines too long now, I guess I`ll have to wait." Misty said. Meanwhile, Dawn was signing more autographs. "When I grow up I want to be just like you! Be in the same position, just like you!" a very excited child said "Well, I know you will, but in a different way, we can't all be the same." Dawn giggled "Sure will, Miss Dawn!" he responded he left with his parents "Thanks again, Dawn." The mother said. Dawn smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Dawn. Mind telling us how you saved Pikachu. I still don't know the full story." Ash asked "Well, after I meet Piplup, we were in the forest trying to catch other Pokémon. We failed, badly. We decided that we weren't going to give up and so we found Pikachu. He was so weak and could barely stand. We thought it was a perfect opportunity. I threw a poke ball at him and that's when I realized he had a trainer. Out of nowhere Team Rocket comes and tries to capture him. Piplup and I said we would help him and so we did." Dawn explained. Dawn had his full intention; not taking his eyes off of Dawn made Misty very jealous.

_Urgh, _Misty thought as she looked at Dawn furiously, Dawn caught her look and just looked away. Ash hadn't seen what had happened. He looked at Misty and the look on her face made him believe that Dawn had done something to her. He turned to look at Dawn her look expressed how angry she was. Ash thought that Dawn might have started a fight.

"Dawn, I think you should end this fight. Just because you`re the Sinnoh Champion doesn't mean you can be rude to her." Ash told her with a very stern look on his face. Dawn just couldn't help to feel so, sad... "Yeah, Ash. Because I was the one that started it." Dawn went to an empty chair with Piplup and Pikachu following.

Tracey was licking his vanilla cone as he saw this. He knew that Misty was the one that had started this commotion between the girls. _I wonder why Ash told her that. Misty`s the one that's been telling Dawn things. Dawn just ignored her. Misty should stop this. _

*With Dawn*

"You guys know it wasn't me that started the fight, right?" Dawn asked between sobs "Pika pi," Pikachu said (which probably meant "Of course,") "Piplup," Piplup said with concern "No, I`m not okay," Dawn said. She saw Ash stare at her and turn away. "I`m just going to go, who wants me here anyway?" Dawn said with tears in her cheeks. She went out of the shop with Pikachu and Piplup following.

*With Ash*

"Misty are you okay?" Ash asked "It`s just that Dawn told me to get away from you." Misty said teared up. _Now I see, Dawn did start the fight. She doesn't like Misty. That`s why she go to mad when I called her Misty. _Ash thought. "Misty you should stop lying to him." Tracey said while licking with vanilla cone, still.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked "You are lying to Ash. You were the one that told Dawn to stay away from Ash." Tracey said getting frustrated with her. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked

"Remember when I went to the bathroom, well I went to look for the girls. I heard them talking and Misty told Dawn to get away from you. I heard the whole conversation. And when you looked at Misty, she stared at Dawn furiously. Dawn just ignored her." Tracey explained. He wanted things right between Ash and Dawn

"Is is true, Misty?" Ash asked "No! Why would I say that at Dawn?" she asked innocently "Stop lying to me!" Ash was fed up with her lies "Fine, yes I did it!" Misty said

"Where did she go?" Ash asked "I don't really know I just know she left the shop." Tracey said "I have to go find her. I hurt her so bad." Ash felt guilt and he knew he had done a mistake.

*With Dawn*

"I just don't know why he would say those things to me." Dawn cried. Her heart had been tortured by hearing the words Ash told her. "I think I should leave." She cleared of her tears, but they wouldn't stop. "I`m going to Unova, start a new journey. I`ll leave, so Ash can be with happy with Misty. There`s another reason to leave, he loves her." Dawn cried even more. Pikachu and Piplup were consoling her; they hated seeing her like this. The beautiful sapphire blue eyes that she once had weren't there. Instead, there were dull blue eyes. Even while crying she looked beautiful! What Dawn didn't know was that Ash had heard every single word that escaped her mouth.

*With Ash*

He had been looking for her for 15 minutes now. He was worried sick and he couldn't believe he had answered Dawn the way he did. He couldn't even imagine how much pain he put her in. It just hurt him. He finally found her and the Pokemon sitting in the sidewalk.

"I just don't know why he would say those things to me," Dawn cried "I think I should leave." Ash`s heart broke, he couldn't believe he put her in so much pain that she wanted to leave. "I`m going to Unova, start a new journey. I`ll leave so ash can be happy with Misty. There`s another reason to leave, he loves her." Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dawn thought he loved Misty. She was very wrong.

He sat next to her, "Dawn, why would you even think like this?" Ash asked. Dawn didn't reply, she just got up. She was going to leave. Ash got up and took her hand. He had tears in his eyes. He hated seeing the girl that he loved in this mood. "I don't like or love Misty. I don't like you either." Ash`s voice was breaking down "Because I love you."

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned and looked at him right in the eyes. She knew he wasn't joking because a tear had managed to fall into his cheeks. She went and hugged him; she whispered "I love you, too." and Misty saw the whole thing.

"Of all the girls I traveled with, you mattered to me the most."Ash smiled "Traveling with was what encouraged me to start a new journey. I`m all my battles and Contest I imagined you were there." She said "You certainly made your wish come true." He said while grabbing her from the waist. "Being Top Coordinator and Sinnoh Champion wasn't my only wish." She giggled "What`s the other wish, then?" he asked as he got closer to her "Having you next to me." She smiled as she and Ash shared a passionate kiss.

**(A/N: Yes, I know this wouldn't be in the series because I don't think they would ever show someone kissing xD)**

Misty just stood there, speechless. She never thought Ash would say that, then again she they had a strong bond. She walked away when she was stopped by Tracey. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't be sad. You have to admit that they look cute together. Everybody wanted them together." He smiled "Now that I think about they do look cute." Misty was finally seeing the cute and adorable side of all this. "What are you going to do now?" he asked "I'm going back home, keep my life the same." She gave him a smile "Mind if I come with you? I already finished my interview." He asked "Yeah, sure let`s go say our goodbye`s. I got to apologize to Dawn." She smiled

"Hey, guys. Sorry if we`re interrupting, but Misty and I just wanted to say goodbye." Tracey said "Dawn I`m really sorry about blaming you, It`s cause I really liked Ash and I got carried away because of the competition I had." Misty said. "It`s okay, Misty. When I first saw you here, I thought you wanted to take ash to Kanto." Dawn smiled "I hope to see you guys again." Ash said to them

"Good luck with your relationship. I know it`s going to last." She winked "Thanks, Misty. It means a lot." Dawn smiled "I`m going to stay here in Sinnoh for another day. Then I`ll go back to Unova." Ash said. This made Dawn upset. She barely saw him and he has to leave? "Bye, guys." Tracey said while leaving with Misty.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Dawn asked, he could tell she was upset. "Cilan called, he said Osowatt got sick." He said "I understand…" Dawn couldn't help but to feel so much pain. "Let`s go to the Pokémon Center, you look tired." He said trying to comfort her. "Or we can go to my house." She said "You have a house of your own?" he asked surprised "They gave it to me when I became Champion. That`s where all of my other Pokémon are." She smiled "Well, then. I want to meet them." Ash smiled as he and Dawn headed to her house.

When they got there Ash was amazed. Her house was beautiful. She had good style. The living room had dark brown wooden furniture. Simple, but stylish. She had a plasma TV hanged up in the wall, and she had her trophies lined up in a bookshelf. Her Contest ribbons were hanging in the wall that made it 3 cases and 15 ribbons. The trophy that stood out the most was the Sinnoh Region Champion Cup and next the side the other two Gran Festivals Cups. The bookshelf had lots of pictures. He noticed there were some of her travels. There was one with May, Zoey, Kenny, Brock, Gary, her mom, but what caught his eye was that Ash was in a lot of her pictures. There was one that Brock took of them. They were in the river and they were slashing each other. Another picture was their last high five. Ash was glad she kept all of those memories.

"Hey, guys!" Dawn called her Pokémon "I want you all to meet, Ash. My boyfriend." All of her Pokémon came from everywhere. Some from the kitchen, some from the rooms upstairs, and some from the yard, even from the pool. Dawn had strong and beautiful Pokemon. She had a Glaceon, Espeon, Leafeon, Flarion, Evee, Froslass, Kirlia, Gallade, Charizar, Charmander, Terriusa, Arcanine, Ninetails, Dragonair, Dragonite, Milotic, Altaria, and Skitty. Her Pokemon she used in her Sinnoh journey where there too.

"Woah, you have lots of Pokémon. They look well trained and happy." He smiled. "Yeah, I caught some of them In Hoenn." She said while petting them "You almost have as many Pokémon as I do." He smirked "I traveled, late. You started earlier than me, 2 years earlier to be exact." She laughed ""That`s actually true." He laughed with her

All of her Sinnoh journey Pokémon came up to Ash and hugged him "I think they missed you." Dawn giggled. "Yeah, and I see you went to get Ambipom." He smiled "Yeah, I got a chance to go to Kanto. That guy told me that Ambipom wanted to come back. How could I say no?" she said

"I think we should head to sleep, no?" Ash asked while yawning "Of course, we did have a tough day." Dawn smiled. Ash and Dawn head to the master room. They got in bed and went to sleep, while Ash was holding Dawn next to him. He imagined sleeping like this for the rest of his life. Dawn quickly snoozed off when Ash was softly massaging her hair. It was very soft and now he understood why she cared so much about her hair. The couple was fast asleep and Piplup and Pikachu were on the edge of the bed.

The next day, Dawn had it rough. She knew Ash was leaving. She woke up at 7:00 AM just to make food for all of her Pokémon and Ash`s and for Ash. Ash woke up just to find her in the kitchen. He snaked hi arms around Dawn and kissed her cheek. All Dawn could do was giggle.

Dawn had finished breakfast and put it on the table for Ash. He was amazed of how good her food looked. There were 3 slices of bacon, 2 eggs, and 4 pancakes stacked up neatly with butter and syrup on the top and a glass of orange juice. He thanked Dawn as he digged into his food. Dawn made the Pokémon food and called everyone to eat. Everybody was enjoying their food. They were really grateful.

After everyone was done, Dawn and Ash had cleaned the kitchen and that`s when their ways had to part away.

"Dawn, today's the day." Ash said sadly "oh, right it is." Dawn said while putting her head down. She didn't want to cry, but she knew that she wouldn't see him in a long time. Tears were forming in her eyes and Ash could tell she was sadden "Hey, don't cry." He said while lifting her head up and kissing her forehead "I`ll come back, no need to worry right?" He asked her

"Right" she said "But what if you forget about me?" she asked sadly "I would never in my entire life forget about that the most perfect girl in the world is waiting for me. I`ll be thinking about you day and night." His answer cause Dawn to blush, she knew he wouldn't forget about her.

"I`ll come back, as a Pokémon Master." He smiled "Have a great journey, I love you." Dawn said while kissing him "I love you too," Ash waved at her "You better!" she called out to him. He laughed and she giggled. _How lucky am I?_ He thought to himself

3 Years Later… Ash was 20 and Dawn was 18.

Today was the day Ash would go back to Sinnoh to see his girlfriend. While he was in his journey he kept in touch with Dawn. They either talked on the phone or sent letters to each other. He had finally fulfilled his dream, a Pokémon Master he was.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life next to Dawn. He wanted her to be his future wife. He was going to do it! We was going to propose to her.

Dawn had barely received the news that Ash was coming back, so she took out stuff from her schedule and waited for him at the Cavaline City Ferry. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and kissed him. Ash took her and spined her. He was finally with her. They went to Dawn`s house.

"I`m glad you`re back Ash. You finally got what you`ve wanted for so many years." She smiled "I also want something right, now." He smirked "And that is?" Dawn asked confused. What else could he want besides his greatest life achievement?

Ash got in one knee and took out the ring case. Dawn stood there with a very surprised face. "To be your husband. Dawn Berlitz? Would you please make me the happiest man alive to know that I would have you as my perfect wife? To be able to make you Dawn Ketchum?" he asked

"No…" she said while turning away

"WHAT!?" Ash asked shocked he was sure she was going to say yes. All of their Pokémon were out and were watching this they were surprised that she said no.

"I`m just kidding," she turned and grabbed Ash by his neck "Of course I will, I would love to be your wife." She giggled. "You almost gave me a heart attack, woman." He sighed in relief "You`re not that old," Dawn laughed.

Ash put the diamond ring on her finger. The ring had a big diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the side of it. It had the color of Dawn`s eyes. She simply loved it. "It`s beautiful," she smiled at him "Just like you." He said as he kissed her. Such a passionate kiss. All of their Pokémon were cheering for them as they went and hugged them.

Next to Dawn, his friends, and his Pokémon, he knew his life would be perfect. Everyone already knew about him asking Dawn to marry him. They all found out, somehow that Ash and Dawn had been a couple. Now they all knew they were going to be a married couple. They all knew this day would come, but it was the first big step to the happiness of Ash and Dawn…

**Sooo…. Did you guys enjoy? Cx I would of finished this earlier, but my computer decided to turn off. It happened 2 times! :( I had to rewrite some parts and then when I went to write again, it turned off! I was so frustrated cause I had done a lot. This was 6.600 words! xD I never thought I would make something this long. I hope my mom reads this and is very proud of me XD Thanks for reading **

**Please Favorite & Review! 3 **

**P.S**

**Sorry I haven't done any other chapters for My Good Old Memory Came Back To Life. I`ve had some trouble with the battle scenes :/ I`ll try my best ;)**


End file.
